Viserion's Words
by TheProphetOfWeasels
Summary: Three Dragons. Three Poems. Three Poems I wrote expressing each Dragon after Viserion's Fall.Hopefully they're better than this summary.
1. Rhaegal

**I DON'T OWN GAME OF THRONES OR ANY OF IT CHARACTERS/STORYLINES**

* * *

 **Rhaegal**

I remember the day we were born,

Such a wonderful time, wasn't it?

Waiting all those long years...

It was worth it all to be free with you.

.

I remember the trouble I used to cause

Always worrying Mother by hiding away,

Always 'corrupting' you with my antics

Still, it was worth the yelling to see you happy.

.

You were always such a sweet creature.

Shy, naive and emotional,

Our baby brother.

How we swore to keep you safe..

.

How we failed to keep you safe.

.

Do you remember those dark times?

In those frightening chains?

I remember well, brother dear.

I remember all too well.

.

You would screech, cry and claw.

The chains dug into us; you suffered more than me.

You always were the softest one.

At least you were freed from one set of chains.

.

I remember flying through the air again,

How happy we were to be free!

Tasting the salt in the air,

Making our enemies burn...

.

You hated being on the ground, didn't you?

You adored the wind, the sun and the clouds.

The clouds especially.

You used to spot shapes, didn't you?

.

Such an innocent little thing.

Even after everything,

You were so pure.

So untainted.

.

I wish we could've kept you that way.

.

Drogon grieves for you, Viserion.

I cry for you!

I can't shed tears like Mother,

But how I wish I could.

.

I hope you come back, somehow.

We can be a family again.

It's not the same without you.

Our precious baby brother...

.

Mother wears a three-headed Dragon.

Not two. Three.

You were never meant to leave.

You'll come back, won't you?

.

Remember hide and seek?

You loved that game.

Part of me believes you're playing...

We'll come to find you, Viserion.

 **I promise**

* * *

 **I don't know what part of me said "lets write weird poetry for the three dragons" but it happened**

What's up, Unicorns?

I hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day, dah-lings

0^0 Weasel!


	2. Drogon

**I DON'T OWN GAME OF THRONES OR ANY OF IT CHARACTERS/STORYLINES**

* * *

 **Drogon**

It should've been me, brother

I am the eldest, I should've gone down

Not you or Rhaegal

Especially you.

.

What a pure little creature you were,

So kind and concerned

So gentle and odd for a Dragon.

But that's what made you unique

.

I don't think it's sunk in yet.

You being gone, I mean.

Such a quiet, shy creature you were,

And yet you held such a large part of me...

.

It's odd.

Mother named you after a delusional tyrant,

And yet you had such a big heart

So forgiving.

.

The world could've learnt from you.

Learned to be kinder.

Learned to be more open

Now I doubt they'll ever have the chance.

.

I had one goal: to protect my family.

I've taken scorn, swords and spears,

But that pain is so pale in this comparison:

Knowing I failed you so cruelly

.

Knowing it was my duty to save you.

.

Watching you fall... I can't shake it.

So sullen and frail

My little brother just - gone

Almost like you never mattered

.

You did matter. To Rhaegal and I, anyway.

.

It isn't the first time I've failed you, is it?

You were chained on the dark because me.

I was a fool, and it cost you so much

So much it shouldn't have

.

I'll never forgive Mother, even I follow her.

I follow so I can watch them all burn.

She was stupid and irrational...

I suppose we do have something in common after all.

.

I won't fail you again.

Even as you size me up with your new, icy eyes.

They look ugly on you, brother.

I'll tear your new Master apart, I swear it for you.

.

He hurt you, and you want to hurt me?

You always did love to wrestle, didn't you?

This isn't play time now, brother.

Are you sure?

.

I will win, and you will live if I can help it.

So come on now, Viserion, dear brother.

Are you ready?

 **Then let's play.**

* * *

What's up, Unicorns?

I hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day, dah-lings

0^0 Weasel!


	3. Viserion

**I DON'T OWN GAME OF THRONES OR ANY OF IT CHARACTERS/STORYLINES**

* * *

 **Viserion**

It's cold.

Drogon?

Rhaegal?

Mother?

.

What am I doing under here?

My chest is throbbing, why?

It hurts, yet everything's so numb.

Did I die?

.

Surely if I was I couldn't think

I wouldn't feel this pain in my side

I want my brothers.

Where did they go?

.

I'm being pulled; I know what they're using

I know the feeling of chains on me

Are they taking me back to the dark place?

No... I don't want to go back. I can't.

.

Someone's touching me.

I don't know them.

I don't like it.

So cold...

.

It's spreading so quickly,

This must be true death,

I can't feel anything now.

It's... It's all going black.

.

What can I do?

I can't stop this..

I'm scared...

Somebody help me!

.

I don't remember anything.

Blackness. Cold. Blue eyes.

That is all.

It's all I know now.

.

Yet, deep within, I swear I can hear screaming

This feels wrong.

But what can I do?

Nothing. A puppet never can.

.

Still, why do I feel the need to fight?

Not the Dragon before me, but this numbness?

He's larger than me; black and red.

His eyes know me.

.

And I know him. Somehow.

.

Memories are swift and blurry,

But its enough. Enough to hear those internal scream as my own.

I want to call out.

Beg him to help me.

.

I can't. My screams are stuck.

So, Drogon, older brother.

Can we play?

One last time?

.

Forget the bloodshed around us, we'll destroy them all.

Or maybe you'll destroy me.

Either way, I'm grateful

Better to die than betray my brothers.

 **Keep your Promises. Keep your Oath.**

* * *

What's up, Unicorns?

I hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day, dah-lings

0^0 Weasel!


End file.
